federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Evalynne Dhow
Evalynne "Aivolineh" Dhow is the sort of person to take life as it is handed to her. A survivor of the Borg assault on her home world Eva has been forced to make a life for herself on Earth. It is only recently that events in her life have led her first to DS9 gifting her with a new family in the process. Baxkground Information She was not yet nine years old when the Borg came, forcing her parents to make the hard decision of leaving their home before the onslaught arrived. However, when Brigan went to purchase space on a freighter, he learned that the captains of the outgoing transports were demanding exorbitant fees for passage. The devastated father could afford only one spot. At a loss, he did the only thing he could. Going home, he spoke with his wife, and then the pair packed up a small bag for their daughter and brought her to the transport. The departure was tear-wrenching. Neither Brigan nor Elianna knew for sure that their daughter would even survive – or where she would end up. All they knew was that if she stayed, she would die in the attack with the rest of them. For her part, Aivolineh was frightened and confused- especially when she learned her parents would not be coming along. There was promise that they would be on the next transport, but as the child got herself settled in and the freighter departed, news of the first attacks came through. No more transports were leaving, and those which had departed were at risk of being hunted down if the Borg finished with El Auria too soon. It was the HMSF fighters who ensured their safety, drawing the Borg’s attention and providing distraction for the refugees to escape. From that moment on, Aivolineh realized that she was well and truly alone. She held her grief in for the long journey to Earth, and once there she was processed into the Juvenile systems. Given the name Evalynne, and eventually styling herself as Eva Garcia, the young woman set about making a new life for herself. Personal Life Carson Garcia (Unknown): Eva has had other men in her life over the past century, but the first to truly mean something to her was one Carson Garcia. Gregarious, warm-natured, he spoke to a core deep within Eva and the two bonded almost instantly. To this day Eva regrets never truly settling with Carson – her fear of watching him die and knowing her life would go on for centuries still always prevented her from taking that last step. It was only after he passed away that she even worked up the nerve to adopt his last name as her own. Current Spouse(s) Kitaan Dhow Eva met her first husband, Kitaan Dhow, when her son, Sebastien, had managed to get mixed up with a group of villains on DS9, resulting in a hit to abduct Eva in order that he comply with their demands. Kidnapped by Tahmoh Almin – going under the moniker of Carl Penikett – Eva was subjected to various abuses before being dumped, literally, on the planet Bajor. It was there she was discovered by Kit Dhow – who was presently working on an archaeological dig – and taken in for treatment. Over time, the two of them became acquainted. The fact that Kit was an El Aurian himself helped to quell some of Eva’s concerns, and in time the two married. They have six children together. Children Eva has six children with Kitaan Dhow including Elliana Tredway, Aidyah Dhaja, Dylan Dhow, Zoe Dhaja, Zachary Dhow and Ah'riel Dhow. Please see the links for more information. Eva has one step-son from Kitaan named Chiaro Dhow. Grandchildren Eva has three grandchildren from Elliana and Lincoln Tredway named Alexandria Tredway, Harmon Tredway and Harper Tredway. 4 Evalynne Dhow Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2256 Category:All Characters